The present disclosure relates to an acceleration sensor and to a method for producing an acceleration sensor.
Cost-effective acceleration sensors are typically provided as MEMS sensors (MEMS=micro-electro-mechanical system). To this end, a spring-mass structure is etched in silicon and the deflection of the mass is determined by a suitable evaluation method and output as an acceleration signal.